warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Reikland
}} The Grand Principality of Reikland is a major and founding Imperial Province that lies to the south-west of the Empire of Man. Reikland has been for nearly one hundred years, the most important state of the Empire, for it surrounds Altdorf, the Imperial capital, and its armies are those under the command of the Emperor himself. It was also one of the founding Provinces of the Empire during the reign of Sigmar Heldenhammer. Indeed, within the eyes of the Empire citizenry, the territories of the Reiklands are considered the very heartland of the Empire. The Reiksguard, pride of the state army and the most powerful and prestigious regiment in the Empire are the bodyguard of the Emperor. The Emperor is able to provide the finest equipment and training available for his own state army; as a result, the armies of Reiksguard are said to be the most disciplined troops in the Empire. They are famous for their precise coordination and their steady resolve: few foes can perturb the valiant men of Reikland. Geography Vermintide 2 Reikland.jpg|''Warhammer: Vermintide 2'' Reikland_Map_Cubicle_4th_Edition.jpg|A more detailed map of Reikland Westernmost of the Empire's Great Provinces, Reikland is the seat of Imperial Power and the richest, most cosmopolitan province in all the Empire- and not just because the Reiklanders claim thus. The Reikland can be roughly divided into three regions: the towering Grey Mountains that form the province's southwestern border, the fertile foothill region of the Vorbergland, and the dense Reikwald Forest. Grey Mountains The enormous Grey Mountains are so high and rugged that only a few passes cross them. The mountains are riddled with dwarfen tunnels, many of which are abandoned. Some holds still exist in the highlands above Reikland, but these are islands in a sea of orcs, goblins, Skaven, and Mountain Trolls. The lower slopes of the Grey Mountains, however, are an important resource for the lords of the Reikland. Here they have sunk many mines, extracting minerals such as iron, gold, marble, and precious gems. There are two main passes over the Grey Mountains into Reikland: Axe Bite Pass and Grey Lady Pass. The passes are guarded by Imperial Fortresses of Helmgart and Ubersreik respectively, both built as defences against both human and nonhuman raiders living in the mountains, as well as the Bretonnians, with whom relations have not always been friendly. The snows of winter close both passages, and travellers are advised to cross them only well after the spring thaws. Because they are so heavily tolled, some merchants attempt to take more rugged routes, such as the Crooked Corridor or Durak Way. However, such an undertaking is very dangerous. Vorbergland Located between the Reikwald and the Grey Mountains is a region of rolling hills and fertile valleys, known as the Vorbergland, meaning "foothills country." The southeastern part of this region, known as "Suden Vorbergland," is the most fertile region in Reikland. Market towns such as Ubersreik, Stimmigen, and Dunkelberg have grown up around the plentiful agricultural areas. Suden Vorbergland is also called "Ranald's Garden" because of the large amount of wine it produces. However, the western end of the Vorbergland is wilder and more sparsely populated. It suffers from frequent greenskin and is inhabited by many animals and monsters. In spite of the dangers, it is a popular destination for big game hunters and scholars from the Imperial Zoo. The many rivers that flow from the Grey Mountains into the Reik are very important for agriculture in the Vorbergland. The Dwarfs of the Grey Mountains have in the past used this to their advantage, damming the rivers during a serious dispute with the Elector Counts over mining rights in 2211 IC. This led to the infamous "runtwater" march of the peasants on Altdorf. Since then, the Electors and Emperors have been ever careful to keep the Dwarfs of the Grey Mountain kingdoms happy. Reikwald Although Reikland's forests are generally safer than those in other provinces, it is still unwise to travel far from the rivers and roads that cut into the forest. Groups of bandits and wild animals make their homes beneath the Reikwald's boughs, and the deeper one goes into the forest, the viler the creatures that may be found… Reikland's forests are predominantly populated by oak, pine, elm, and beech trees. In most places, the canopy is not so thick as to block out the sun. The woods are dotted with ancient stone circles known as oghams, thought to be monuments from the Unberogen era. Their precise purpose is unknown, but it's rumoured that isolated communities exist in the deepest parts of the Reikwald that hold these sites sacred, conducting rituals older than Sigmar himself. Magisters tend to be interested in these monuments also. Some postulate that they were the fields of ancient battles. Within the Reikwald Forest are two regions of hill country, the Hägercrybs and the Skaag Hills. Both are used for sheep herding and mining . The Hagercrybs are also popular with tomb robbers and other adventurers looking for burials of the Pre-Imperial Unberogens. There are reports of ghost hauntings in the Hägercrybs, but these are usually dismissed as the ravings of shepherds enjoying an excess of hard cider. Economy }} From the north to south, from the edge of the Wastelands to the borders with Wissenland, Reikland is blessed with fertile farmlands, vineyards, and dairy fields, all of which produce a surplus for export. The mines of the Grey Mountains yield valuable ores ranging from iron to gold, as well as marble and precious gems, whilst the Reikwald Forest, generally considered safer than woods in other parts of the Empire, yields valuable timber that supports a thriving boat-building industry. Government's patronage helps as well. The Emperors, who have also been the Elector Counts of the Reikland ever since Wilhelm overthrew Dieter in the 25th century, have lavished Imperial largesse on their home province. Canals, road-building, programs to improve the farming output, encouragement of the development of free towns and the mercantile classes - all these have served to make Reikland a gem among the Imperial Provinces. River travel is the most common way to get around Reikland, since the majority of the settlements are along the river Reik itself. Several tributaries flow from the Grey Mountains to add their waters to the Reik, which carries commerce from the interior of the Empire to Marienburg and beyond, and back again. Transportation Travel in the Old World is very hazardous. Wanderers face hazards ranging from nasty weather to brigands to the worst predations of Chaos. In the Reikland, travel is a bit safer than average. Transport through the Reikland generally takes place by road or river. Although they're crude, Reikland's roads are more reliable than most. The major routes between cities are safe and well-maintained, but the byways can be spottier. However, roads don't maintain themselves, so almost all charge some kind of toll. Several coaching lines run routes across the Reikland. These companies are locked in fierce competition, so travellers can expect reasonable safety, reliability, and pricing. The biggest coaching line is Four Seasons, which seems to compete for every route in the province. Roadside inns are fairly common in the Reikland, but their spacing is based on coach travel times, meaning that someone travelling on foot may not reach another one by nightfall. River travel is safer than road travel, but less flexible. There are dedicated runs of passenger barges, but these only travel between major cities. Smaller villages are usually only served by cargo boats, which can sometimes also be persuaded to carry passengers. A down-on-their-luck adventurer may only be able to secure river travel by getting hired as a hand on a cargo ship headed to their destination. On the other hand, wealthy nobles can travel in style on luxurious vessels, such as the famous Emperor Luitpold that runs between Altdorf and Talabheim. Politics }} Reikland has a feudal government. Its ruler is the Grand Prince of Reikland, an Elector Count of the Empire. The current Grand Prince is Karl Franz, who is also currently Emperor. His powers as Grand Prince of Reikland include the ability to raise emergency taxes in times of crisis, the authority to mint coins, the right to call a High Steward's Court, and the position as commander-in-chief of Reiklands armies. Any decree outside of these powers must be ratified by the Reikland Diet, an assembly of the Grand Prince's vassals. The lands ruled by these vassals are known as the Reikland Estates. Meanwhile, many of the day-to-day duties of the Grand Prince are handled by the members of the Reikland Council. Reikland Council The Reikland Council is composed of ten members, known as the High Lords of the Reikland. They are appointed by the Grand Prince, and each one handles a specific field. The Reikland Council meets in the Wilhelm Chamber of the Volkshalle. However, it's unlikely that more than six high lords to be at any particular meeting. The Grand Prince seldom attends. Reikland Diet The Reikland Diet is composed of all of the Grand Prince's direct vassals. Whenever he wishes to make a decree, they look it over, and either pass it, or return to him with suggested amendments. Most lords of the Reikland are too busy handling affairs at home to attend the meetings of the Reikland Diet, which are held in the Holzkrug Chamber of the Volkshalle. Instead, the send representatives to most sessions. These may be children, spouses, or particularly trusted minions. Reikland Estates The Reikland Estates are the parcels of land that have been granted to the Grand Prince's vassals. The precise nature of the feudal contract varies from estate to estate, but all are required to maintain at least one regiment for Reikland's state armies. Most vassals have further subinfeuded their land, carving out new fiefs and granting them to family or allies. The creation of a new hereditary title requires the consent of the Reikland Diet, but non-hereditary positions may be created at the estate holder's discretion. Inhabitants }} The Reiklanders are the descendants of the fierce Unberogens, a warrior tribe which saw the lands unified under their King Sigmar during the founding years of the Empire. At their best, Reiklanders are friendly, sociable, and open-minded, more so than the rest of the Empire. Reiklanders are optimists who believe that the best is yet to come. They point out several reasons for this: the natural bounty of their lands, educated and energetic populace, and the fact that Sigmar was one of them. How could the future be dim for a land and people that once gave birth to a god? Reiklanders have adopted Sigmar's message of Imperial unity wholeheartedly. They take a keen interest in the affairs of the other provinces, and often point out that "something should be done" when terrible fates befall a neighbors. Robust supporters of the military, many young Reikland nobles enter the army to make their name and fortune. Considered natural "Officer Material" the chances of advancement are considerably better for those of Reiklander birth, much to other's disapproval. Reiklanders almost always answer an Imperial Call-To-Arms in large numbers, and feel as if its their duty to come to the aid of less fortunate parts of the Empire. Indeed, among some Reiklanders the ideal of expansion as if the early days of the Empire live on: Agitators in Ubersreik and Altorf press for war with Bretonnia to reclaim the "West March". Merchants' Guilds desire to see the Emperor strengthen his position against the Electors, and thereby call for unitary trade laws, which would be overseen by Imperial officials, something the Electors fiercely resist. Fashion plays a more important role in a Reiklander's social life than in most other provinces. The peasantry, of course, care little for such fripperies, but amongst the growing middle classes the correct sleeves, shoes, and colors are matters of great import. The nobility tend to set the fashion for a season, leaving it to the merchant and other "grubby tradesmen" to copy their new styles as fast as they can. The presence of the Imperial Court has only served to exacerbate these tendencies. Recent vogues have included Bretonnian styles, "new rustic", and most recently a return to simple militaristic clothing. Slashed sleeves, elaborate codpieces, and reliquary charms remain as fashionable as ever. At their worst, Reiklanders are arrogant, overbearing, and drunken slaves to fashion. Notorious for their ability to celebrate at the drop of a hat, the image of the beribboned Reiklands sot is a popular stereotype amongst the rest of the Empire. In certain places the small black insects that plague an ill-kept taproom are known as Reikflies as they can detect the smallest amount of ale unerringly. Many provinces are suspicious of the fashionable, cosmopolitan nature of the Reikland men, claiming that they are effeminate and womanish for caring so much about what he wears. Curiously, they also have a reputation as wife-stealing pigs-buggering philanderers. More than one Talabecland husband has found his woman seduced by the charming words and dashing look of a Reiklander dandy. Reikland women, meanwhile, are known for their beauty, as well as unbearably vain personality. Loud, outspoken, and often smug about the imagined superiority of their opinions, Reiklanders are traditionally known to be controlling and strongly opinionated. Their lack of stamina is also a welcome source for vituperative and malicious comments amongst other peoples. The Reiklander tendency to want to finish a task quickly and then come home is well known. Indeed, since the war began, Reiklanders have flocked to the Emperor's Banner, so much so that there have been worries that there would be no one be at home to tend to the fields and bring in the harvest. Although they honour all the gods, Reiklanders generally see Sigmar as their special Patron, for he was once one of them. Other popular deities are Dyrath, a regional name for Rhya, whom Reiklanders of Vorbergland honour as the goddess of fertility, and Shallya, whose temples and hospices are frequent recipients of gifts and bequests of wealthy Reiklanders. Although tolerated and formally respected, the cult of Ulric is not popular in the Reikland region because of the age-old rivalry between the Church of Sigmar and the Cult of Ulric. Location of Importance *'Altdorf' - the provincial capital of Reikland and the current capital of the Empire of Man *'Bögenhafen' - a market town located at the highest navigable point on the River Bögen *'Frederheim ' - a small town that houses the mentally ill or criminally insane. *'Helmgart' - a fortress and market town guarding Axe Bite Pass *'Kemperbad ' - an ancient town that commands an overlooking position above the River Reik. *'Ubersreik ' - an important trade town located at the foothills of the Grey Mountains. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Sigmar's Heirs ** : pg. 77 - 81 ** : pg. 102 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 266 ** : pg. 267 ** : pg. 298 ** : pg. 269 ** : pg. 276 ** : pg. 277 ** : pg. 261 ** : pg. 262 es:Reikland Category:Reikland Category:States of the Empire Category:R